Level 3 (Kirby's Blowout Blast)
|theme=Cloudy sky, castle |icon= |boss=Lololo & Lalala |common enemies=Big Gordo, Big Waddle Dee, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Chip, Gordo, Grizzo, Key Dee, Nruff, Scarfy, Shotzo, Spear Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee}} '''Level 3' is an area in Dream Land's sky that serves as the third level in Kirby's Blowout Blast. General Information Level 3 is a castle location with clovers and flowers for furnishings. Its surface is checkered with beige and orange squares, and the blocks beneath it are yellow and orange. Tower spires can be seen piercing through the cloud line below. In Level 3 EX, the night sky changes the ground's hue; the checkers are teal and lavender with green and purple blocks beneath them. The tower spires are red or green. The tulips are purple and cast a gentle glow. As Kirby's Blowout Blast has a Kirby's Dream Land motif, Level 3 is based on Kirby's Dream Land's second stage: Castle Lololo. Stages Stage 1 The platform scrolls toward the Z-axis and has Kirby climb higher into the sky. Waddle Dees, Cappies, and Bronto Burts inhabit this area, and Nruff is introduced here. There are three gauntlets. Stage 2 The platform scrolls left to right and has Kirby ascend and descend staircase-like blocks. Waddle Dees, Bouncys, Grizzos, an Nruff, and a Key Dee inhabit this area. There are three gauntlets. Stage 3 The platform forces Kirby to move toward the Z-axis, right, and then away from the Z-axis. Outer walls keep him inside one long corridor for much of the stage, and smaller walls provide protection for enemies. Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts, Nruffs, Chips, and a Key Dee inhabit this area. There are three gauntlets. Stage 4 The platform scrolls left and right, with minor Z-axis movement. Kirby must move around a tower and climb it. Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts, Nruffs, Bouncys, a Scarfy, and a Key Dee inhabit this area. There are three gauntlets. Stage 5 The stage is a hashtag shape with a door on each of the eight ends. There are two higher platforms on the left and right edges, each of which has a piece of food. Bouncys and Nruffs attack in the beginning, and Lololo & Lalala appear after they are dispatched. Kirby must Inhale their blocks spit them out as Star Bullets to defeat the bosses. They also push Big Gordos, so Kirby must avoid those. EX Stages By collecting enough Score Coins and earning high enough scores, a blue Warp Star appears in the Plaza that can take Kirby to Level 3 EX. It is largely the same as Level 3, though the stages are tweaked to be more challenging. The primary differences for each stage are: Stage 1 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra enemies, Broom Hatters, Scarfys, and Spear Waddle Dees are added; Cappys are removed. The number of gauntlets is the same, though the second one is relocated. Stage 2 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra enemies, Scarfys are added; Grizzos are removed. The number of gauntlets is the same, though the first one is relocated. Stage 3 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra Dees, Spear Waddle Dees, Scarfys, and Bouncys are added; Bronto Burts and Chips are removed. The number of gauntlets is the same. Stage 4 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra enemies, a Shotzo is added. The number of gauntlets is the same. Stage 5 EX The EX stage adds Scarfys to the enemy pool. Lololo & Lalala's Revenge appear after they are dispatched, along with two Gordos that appear in place of the food items. The bosses can now push blocks that leave behind a fiery trail. Hidden stickers Level 3's hidden stickers are located in Stage 4 and Stage 4 EX. At the beginning of the stage, the player must tilt the camera downward. KBlBl Hidden sticker 3-4.jpg|Hidden sticker KBlBl Hidden sticker 3-4 EX.jpg|Hidden sticker (EX) Gallery KBlBl Level 3EX Star.jpg|Warp Star (EX) KBlBl Level 3.jpg|Level map KBlBl Level 3 EX.jpg|Level map (EX) zh:第三大陆 (卡比吸入大作战) Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Sky Category:Castle